


Party Manimal

by rpickman



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Knotted cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexy Costumes, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Transformation, a guy named chad gets his ass kicked, costume turned real, halloween party, werewolf male on human female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: A fun Halloween story. Scott tries to save a few bucks by buying a sexy werewolf costume from a suspicious website for a Halloween party. But now the costume won't come off and he's getting more attention than expected especially from Kim, the host of the party. Things start to spiral out of control as the costume becomes more and more...real.





	Party Manimal

Scott Macintire stood outside of the house at the end of Nettlewood Drive, hesitating only a few moments before pressing the doorbell. It was one of those mcmansions that had started springing up everywhere before the housing market tanked: somehow managing to look both cheap and expensive at the same time. The driveway and front lawn were filled with scattered cars and SUVs and from inside he could hear the faint, steady throb of club music. The drapes and blinds were all pulled closed but he could still make out the flash of strobing lights through the gaps. The porch was half-heartedly decorated with fake cobwebs, pumpkins and plastic skeletons.

Scott fiddled with the cardboard package he was carrying as he shifted nervously from foot to foot. The house belonged to Kim Jacobs or, more accurately, it belonged to her father. Scott wasn’t entirely sure what he did to be able to afford a place like this but the house was big enough that it became party central for the entire Junior class whenever Kim’s father was out of town on business. This year, one of those business trips happened to coincide with Halloween and that meant Kim was going to pull out all the stops tonight.

Scott shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew along the porch. The chill had come early this year and he was wearing only a light undershirt and a pair of sweatpants which were slightly too short for him. His family was the polar opposite of Kim’s, just managing to scrape against the ceiling of “lower class” and he’d been taught not to toss out clothes until they were literally falling apart. So he still had plenty of outfits from before his end-of-high-school growth spurt pushed him past six feet. 

He pulled a few windblown leaves from his short, brown hair and leaned on the doorbell again. He was just starting to wonder if anyone could even hear the doorbell over the music when the door finally opened. The house’s soundproofing was pretty impressive because the music went from a quiet background throb to a pounding wall of sound as soon as the door opened. 

Scott was relieved to see his friend, Troy, standing in the doorway. It was his first time at a party like this and a familiar face was a welcome sight. Troy was wearing a wide-brimmed straw hat and a pair of denim suspenders. He didn’t have a shirt on underneath and the suspender’s leggings had been hacked off to the length of short-shorts, baring plenty of brown skin. Troy was on the soccer team, giving him the build to pull off the ridiculous outfit. 

“Dude,” Troy took in Scott’s clothes, “Where the fuck is your costume?” 

Scott pulled the box out from under his arm and waggled it in front of Troy. “Chill, I had to pick it up on the way, I figured I’d slip into the bathroom and get it on.”

Kim liked to give her parties themes and for this one she had decided that everyone had to come in a “sexy” costume. Scott had saved a few bucks ordering online but it hadn’t gone smoothly. After several delays, the package almost went to the wrong address and then got sent to a sorting facility outside of town. Scott had to swing by after class and ended up waiting in line for half an hour to pick it up. 

“Fine man, but you’ve got to hurry. Kim is fucking serious about her costume parties.” Troy shook his head. “The girl’s kicked four people out already.” 

Troy ushered Scott inside and shut the door after him. Scott took the place in as Troy hurried him down a hallway. Kim hadn’t skimped on her decorations: strips of black and orange crepe paper hung from the ceiling and several “ghosts” made from helium balloons and cheesecloth bobbed about. As Troy led him down a hallway covered in faux-spiderweb, Scott spotted an entire plastic skeleton entombed in webbing. 

“Bathroom’s over here.” Troy led Scott around a corner to a door discreetly tucked out of sight of the main hallway. “Get dressed.” 

Scott nodded and pulled the door open, paused on the threshold and then closed the door quickly. Troy gave him a look of obvious confusion. 

“Uh…” Scott felt his face heating up, “It was occupied.” 

He’d only gotten a split-second peek, but it hadn’t been hard to see what was going on. A guy dressed in what must have been a ‘sexy priest’ costume (basically just a priest collar and black hot pants) had been leaning against the sink. On her knees in front of him was a girl who had put much more work into her ‘sexy devil’ costume: skin-tight crimson vinyl and matching bodypaint along with an impressive pair of curled horns glued to her forehead. 

She had the priest’s cock in her mouth, leaving streaks of black lipstick along the length of his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. The priest had been too engrossed in the blowjob to notice Scott but the devil-girl brazenly met his eyes as she swirled her tongue around the head of her partner’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Troy shook his head “Hopefully they’ll finish soon.”

“I...um...maybe. But there must be another bathroom.” 

“Not on this side of the house. And if you go through the party dressed like that you’ll get your ass kicked out. Then Kim’ll kick me out for inviting you.” 

Before they could continue the conversation the bathroom door opened and the devil girl came out, reapplying a layer of pitch-black lipstick. There was no hint of shame or embarrassment as she gave Troy’s outfit an appreciative look and gave Scott a saucy wink as she walked away. Both Scott and Troy watched her go, entranced by the motion of her legs and ass in the tight, red vinyl. 

“Daaamn…” Troy drew the word out appreciatively. Once the girl rounded a corner he reached for the door but Scott held out a hand to stop him. Before Troy could ask any questions the door opened again and the guy in the priest outfit emerged. He jumped slightly when he saw Scott and Troy waiting outside and hurried off down the hall himself. 

Troy glanced at the bathroom door, then at Scott and then back the way the guy in the priest outfit ran off. “Seriously?”

Scott responded with a shrug. 

“That’s a lucky motherfucker.” Troy opened up the bathroom and gestured for Scott to get in. “Now hurry up.”

\--------------

Several minutes later Scott was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, looking morosely at himself. He was wearing a baggy onesie covered in a brown, shaggy “fur” with a limp tail hanging loosely off his butt. In his hands was the final piece...a floppy rubber wolf mask fixed in an unconvincing snarl. 

It looked terrible. Absolutely nothing like the pictures online. There was supposed to be a bare rubber chest and a speedo to at least try and sell the “sexy” element, but there was nothing in the package other than the mask and the suit. Maybe the seller sent him the wrong outfit or maybe the whole thing was just a scam to start with but it was too late to do anything about it now. 

With a sense of resignation, he put on the mask so he could at least see how ridiculous it looked once it was all on. The mask fit surprisingly well and once he got it lined up correctly he could see through the eyeholes almost perfectly with no loss of peripheral vision. He could breathe easily too, even with the big rubber muzzle over his face. He checked himself out in the mirror. 

It still looked like cheap garbage. 

As Scott was thinking about what to do there was a knock on the door and Troy leaned in. “Dude, are you done?” 

“Yeah…” Scott turned to Troy, shoulders slumped. He spread his arms, indicating the miserable state of his costume. “Fuckers sent me the wrong outfit.”

“Dammit man, I told you to just pick something up from a store!” Troy looked him up and down, shaking his head. “What’re you going to do? Cut the ass out of it or something?”

“What? No!” Scott shook his head, making the rubber muzzle wobble slightly. “I’d look ridiculous. I’m just going to head home, this is a lost cause.” 

“Shit, you sure? Kim’s parties are awesome.” 

“I’d just get us both kicked out.” Scott reached up, fumbling for the seam of the mask. “Can you get my zipper?” 

“I’ve got you.” Troy stepped behind Scott.

The costume’s arms ended in gloves tipped with rubber claws and the mask joined the rest of the costume surprisingly well, making it difficult for Scott to find the edge. Meanwhile, Troy seemed to be having similar trouble, searching through the surprisingly thick fur along the costume’s spine for any sign of the zipper. Scott grabbed the muzzle in one hand to simply yank the mask off and was surprised when it didn’t give. The muzzle felt surprisingly solid and unyielding and when he grabbed and pulled it felt like it pinched and tugged on his nose painfully. 

“Ow! Fuck,” Scott reached up and pulled at the ears but the mask seemed firmly stuck and it tugged painfully on his scalp. His own ears prickled slightly, a pins-and-needles sensation. “Any luck back there?” 

“I don’t know, man. I can’t even find the damn zipper. Is it under here?” Troy grabbed the tail and tugged. 

Scott felt a jolt through his body as the tail was pulled, a sharp pain like someone had yanked his hair. At the same time, it felt like pulling a cinch, tightening the costume across his torso and legs and leaving no slack or sag. Scott yelped and jumped half a foot off the ground, yanking the tail out of Troy’s hands. 

“Fuck!” Troy took a step back, raising both hands. “You okay? Get your balls caught or something?” 

“Ow, feels kind of like it.” Scott glanced at the mirror, the suit really did look tighter. He could see the muscle definition underneath the fur, although it must have been part of the costume because he definitely didn’t have a six-pack like that. Scott reached down and tugged at the pants. They had been loose and baggy before but now they fit so tightly that he couldn’t even feel his clothes underneath, as though he were wearing nothing but fur. It was an odd sensation. 

He turned towards Troy and felt his tail slap the sink. Before it had seemed like the tail was just a fuzzy strip of fabric but now it stuck out behind him, swishing slightly from side to side. There must have been some kind of support structure built into it. 

“I can’t get this mask off either.” Scott scrabbled at the ruff of fur around his neck. “This costume is such a piece of crap!” 

Troy was looking at him with an impressed expression on his face, “It’s actually kind of cool looking. The mouth moves when you talk and everything.”

“What? Really” Scott looked at the mirror again and was surprised to see that Troy was right. The mask’s muzzle opened and closed, exposing a pink tongue that glistened realistically and fangs that looked a lot more solid than they had when he first put them on. Even the face was articulated, registering an expression of canine surprise. “Weird…”

“Yeah, it’s a cool costume, but we’ve got to get out of here before someone else needs to use the toilet.” Troy peeked out of the door, checking the hallway. “You’re cute and all, but if a rumor starts up that I’m sucking your dick my girlfriend’s going to kill me.” 

Scott and Troy emerged back into the cobweb-shrouded hallway, the sound of happy chatter and club music bouncing off the walls. Scott continued to tug and twist the mask, trying to get off but it just yanked painfully on his face without any give at all. He let out a pained whine. 

“Troy, I can’t get this fucking mask off me, man!” It felt like there was no edge or seam at all anymore like the costume was now a single piece. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know man. Let’s go to the kitchen. Maybe we can grab some scissors or something.” 

“Shit...fine, I don’t have any better ideas.” 

As Troy and Scott headed for the kitchen they passed doorways into the other rooms of the house where dozens of students in skimpy outfits drank or writhed against one another in time to the music. Fortunately, everyone seemed too busy groping one another or shouting to be heard over the pounding bass to pay any attention to Scott’s costume and they managed to pass unnoticed through the party’s periphery. 

They were almost to the kitchen when Kim Jacobs emerged from the kitchen, headed straight for them. She was dressed as a mummy, an extremely sexy mummy. Her costume was strips of gauze so diaphanous and tattered that it was amazing that she didn’t pop right out. 

Kim was a gorgeous, ethnically ambiguous girl, her perfectly bronzed skin peeking through the wrappings of her costume and her long, straight black hair hung down to her firm, perky breasts. Her chest wasn’t huge but her short height and slim figure made her curves more impressive. Her slim, toned legs peeked through a skirt made of more strips of tattered gauze. 

“Just be cool,” Troy whispered as Kim walked down the hallway towards them, a red plastic cup in her hand. “Maybe she won’t notice.”

Scott took a deep breath and tried not to change his pace as he and Troy headed straight for Kim. She sipped from her cup, not paying any particular attention to either of them and for a moment it seemed like playing it cool would work. 

However, as Scott started to pass Kim she held her free arm out, stopping him dead in his tracks with her hand pressed against his chest. She glared up at him. Her eyes were green-brown and were decorated with thick, black mascara in the style of Egyptian kohl makeup.

“Who are you?” Her tone was sharp. 

“Uh...Scott Mcintire…” Scott felt an overwhelming urge to apologize but did his best to keep his cool. 

“I invited him, Kim.” Troy leaned around Scott, putting on his best charming grin but it quickly withered with a single look from her. 

“Did you not get the memo on tonight’s theme?” Kim tapped one heel on the floor.

“I’m sorry, It’s totally my fault. Troy told me and when I ordered it the website said this would be a sexy wolf-man costume.” He tugged at the fur around the neck again, still finding no purchase to remove the mask. “They must have sent the wrong one or something and I didn’t have any time to get a replacement. I can go, I just need some help getting this thing off.” 

Kim took a deep breath, looking ready to launch into some sort of tirade, but she tilted her head, an expression of mild confusion on her face. Her hand was still on his chest and he could feel her winding her fingers through the fur. It was strange, he could feel her hand right through the costume and the undershirt beneath it. It felt just like skin-on-skin contact. She moved her hand, tracing the outline of pectoral and abdominal muscles under the fur and Scott had to suppress a shudder as his body tingled all over. 

“I suppose…I suppose this’ll do.” Kim inhaled deeply, a distant look on her face, plucking at the fur with her fingertips. She finally removed her hand and stepped back, glancing down at Scott’s hips and raising one eyebrow. “The bulge is a good touch.” 

Scott had no idea what she meant until he followed her eyes downwards. Although the costume seemed practically skintight now there was a large bulge, just like the anatomy of a male wolf, just between his legs. He remembered it being looser in that area but he had no idea it would be this...prominent. 

“Uh…yeah. There was supposed to be a speedo too…” 

“I don’t really have time for a whole story...see you two around” With that, Kim slipped around him and turned the corner, leaving him and Troy alone. 

“Well, I guess she liked it.” Troy shrugged. 

“Thank God. I guess we can figure out how to get this off once the party dies down.” 

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go, I could use a drink.” Troy slipped through a doorway and Scott followed him into the party proper. 

\---------------------

Half an hour later, Scott was leaning against a wall and watching about a dozen students dancing to the pulsating music (basically indistinguishable from the music that had been playing since he arrived). He was holding a red plastic cup in his hands, which he had filled up with punch before remembering that his mask wouldn’t come off. He was thirsty enough now that he had considered just splashing it down the muzzle of his mask, but he didn’t want to be sticky for the rest of the night. 

A girl dressed as a nurse walked by, her huge tits almost too much for the low-cut costume, weaving her way through the furniture and other party-goers. She stared openly at Scott as she passed, running her eyes up and down his costume. He shifted uncomfortably as she joined two other girls at the far end of the room. They giggled together, shooting glances in his direction. With a sigh, he slipped out of the room, feeling their eyes on his back as he left.

He’d been getting looks like that all night and it was starting to get really weird. The tightness of his costume wasn’t helping. Somehow, it felt even tighter and more form-fitting than it did before. He could feel the texture of the cup in his hands right through the big clawed gloves and when someone brushed past him it felt like they were touching bare skin. It felt like he was walking around this crowded party butt-naked. 

It was exactly that sensation that made him almost jump into the air when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun on his heels, barely suppressing a yelp of shock.

It was Kim, smirking up at him and clearly enjoying his obvious surprise. She seemed more relaxed than she had been before, probably the result of the cup of punch in her hand. Scott could smell the scent of alcohol wafting from the cup.

“Hey, Sean…” Kim was uncomfortably close and he could smell the alcohol on her breath as well. “Enjoying the party?”

“Oh, yeah...yeah. It’s really cool.” Scott took a step back, but Kim moved closer as well. “But it’s actually Scott.” 

“Right, right.” Kim nodded dismissively. Without warning she got up on her toes and grabbed one of his ears, kneading it between her fingertips. For some reason, he could feel her touch right through the mask and the sensation was electric, like the feeling of fingers gently tickling at the nape of the neck. The tingling spread from his ears and scalp all the way down his spine. “That’s a hell of a costume you’ve got.”

“Uuuurrrrh….” A wordless burble was all Scott could manage as Kim continued to fondle the ear. 

“Oh wow! That’s so cool!” Kim’s voice was surprised as she leaned around him to look at the back of the costume. Scott hadn’t noticed but there was a rhythmic thumping sound: the sound of his costume’s tail smacking the wall. It was wagging...he could feel it wagging. “Does it have a motor or something? This must have been really expensive!”

“N-not really!” Scott managed to stammer out, still trying to figure out how the tail was working, and why it seemed like he could feel it whenever it smacked against the wall. There definitely wasn’t any kind of motor or battery built into the costume...but what else could it be? “I didn’t even know it did that.” 

“Troy was telling me you were having some trouble...getting it off.” Kim put a hand on the small of his back, just above the tail. Just like before, it felt like skin-on-skin contact, with only a light layer of fur in between, and his tail seemed to be wagging even harder. Kim ran her fingers up his spine, apparently feeling around for a zipper. She leaned in as she did and pressed against his arm, her bandage-wrapped breasts brushing lightly against his fur and setting off another electric tingle. 

“Yeah!” Although Scott tried to hide his discomfort, he could barely keep his voice from cracking. He backpedaled further, desperate to put some distance between the two of them. “Yeah, just...just a bit of trouble finding the zipper! I’m sure I’ll figure it out!” 

“Well, I have a sewing kit upstairs.” Kim closed the distance again, tracing a finger across his chest. Her eyes were half-lidded and she had a predatory smile on her face. “Maybe I can help you get out...wait, what is that?!”

Kim was staring down at his waist and as Scott followed her gaze he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He’d felt things stirring between his legs ever since she started fondling his ears but he had at least hoped that the ridiculous crotch bulge in the costume would hide his reaction. But there was a sense of intense dread as he felt a slight draft down below. What if there was some kind of fly-hole in the pants? What if he had slipped out somehow? 

What he saw was far stranger: the bulge between his legs seemed larger now and peeking from the tuft of fur was a bright, red...something. It was slightly flattened with a soft point and its surface glistened in the light. It was a canine...dick, an actual dick, just slipping out of the furry sheath between his legs. Was this another part of the costume? 

Kim was gaping, a mixture of surprise and amusement on her face and time seemed to slow down as she moved her hand lower. She was going to touch it. As he watched he saw it slide slightly further from its sheath and somehow, he knew that he was going to feel it. If she touched it then it’d be just like she had his own cock in her fingers. 

“Kim! There you are!” The voice cut through the ambient noise of the party and snapped Scott out of his trance. Kim snatched her hand back and spun to face the person approaching the two of them. 

It was Chad, Kim’s boyfriend. 

Chad was one of those annoyingly ideal guys: athletic, handsome, smart and popular. On top of that, his parents were even richer than Kim’s. If it weren’t for his garbage-fire of a personality, he’d be perfect. As it was, he was like an asshole villain from an 80s teen movie...he was a walking personification of the phrase “Do you know who my dad is?” 

His costume was apparently some kind of spaceman. He was wearing a plastic bubble-helmet, a pair of shining silver briefs and straps across his chest holding up a small plastic jetpack. He was probably showing off more skin than any other guy at the party, probably because he had the body of a quarterback to back it up. 

Kim glared at him as he approached and drained her plastic cup. As Chad approached she held the cup out, “I’m dry. Get me another drink, would you?” 

“I’m not your fucking butler,” Chad glowered and batted the cup away, sending it rattling to the ground. “You’ve had enough anyway. Come back to the living room, I want to keep an eye on you.”

“Fuck off, Chad. It’s my party, I’ll go where I want.” 

“You know how you get when you’re drunk. I can’t let you embarrass me.” Chad grabbed Kim by the arm. He was about to yank her back down the hall when a sharp growl froze him in place. 

It was only when both Chad and Kim looked up at him that Scott realized that he was the source of the sound. In fact, it’d been rumbling in his chest the moment Chad approached and when he grabbed Kim’s arm the sound rose to a full-fledged snarl. It was shocking to realize that this feral noise was coming from his own throat. 

Chad’s startled reaction shifted quickly to anger and he pushed Kim roughly aside and stepped up to face Scott. To his own surprise, Scott found himself standing his ground. He wasn’t normally one for physical confrontation but something about Chad was grating on him. This close he could smell the alcohol wafting off of him, mixed in with a different scent he couldn’t identify. It was an acrid, angry odor and for some reason it made his hackles raise and his own plastic cup crinkled as his hand involuntarily clenched. 

“Who’s that in the giant bitch costume?” Chad sneered up at him, looking him up and down. “You got something to say?” 

“Stop acting like an asshole, Chad!” Kim came up behind her boyfriend and smacked the back of the plastic bubble on his head, “We’re just trying to enjoy the party.”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Kim!” Chad spun and roughly shoved Kim into the wall, tearing down several decorative crepe streamers. “I was talking to the other giant bitc-”

As he was speaking, Chad turned back to face Scott and his words cut off in surprise as he saw the back of Scott’s hand sweeping towards his head. The backhand caught Chad right in his plastic dome, shattering it to pieces. Chad stumbled backward, mouth open in shock and bleeding from a small cut on his head. He touched his head with a hand, shaking with disbelief as it came away stained red.

For his part, Scott was just as shocked. He hadn’t even realized what was happening until he felt his hand hit the plastic. He stared down at his hand in confusion: a giant clawed fist covered in short fur. As he flexed it the surface moved and flexed just like skin, he could even feel the slight sting across the back where broken plastic had scraped him slightly. As he watched, he could see the claws extend and retract slightly. It didn’t look or feel like a glove…

Before Scott could ponder this any further, Chad’s face twisted in rage. “Oh, you are so fucking dead!” 

Chad stepped in and threw a punch right into Scott’s midsection. He twisted his body, sending the other hand slamming into Scott’s stomach right after the first. Scott looked down at him as he threw another punch, putting his full weight behind his fist as it smacked into Scott’s torso with a meaty thud. 

The punches didn’t hurt at all...it was like Chad’s arms were made from downy pillows. Chad didn’t seem to notice, roaring with fury and launching a flurry of jabs into Scott’s solar plexus. The force was enough to rock Scott back slightly on his feet but it still felt like he was being battered by a small child. It made no sense...Chad was a football player and Scott was just a tall, skinny nerd in a costume. 

Chad stumbled backward, finally beginning to notice that Scott wasn’t collapsing in pain. But he clearly wasn’t the type to rethink his strategy under duress. He clenched his right hand and, with an incoherent shout, launched a wild haymaker at Scott’s jaw. 

Scott caught Chad’s fist in his hand, stopping the swing cold. Chad strained against Scott’s grip but no matter how much he struggled he couldn’t break free. Scott tensed his fingers slightly and Chad winced in pain as his knuckles popped. 

The growl in Scott’s throat intensified and he could feel his lips peeling back from his teeth. In the back of his head, he realized the significance of that...the lips of the mask were moving and he could feel them. He could feel flecks of hot saliva on hard, sharp fangs. Feel the flat, canine tongue moving over those fangs...his fangs. But most of his mind was occupied with the person in front of him. The person trying to challenge and dominate him. 

“You...motherfucker.” Chad was practically spitting with rage despite the obvious pain in his hand. “Don’t you know who my father i-”

Chad’s words were cut off when Scott tossed aside his crushed plastic cup and grabbed him around the throat. The remains of Chad’s bubble helmet crumbled under his grip and Chad’s face went red as blood and air were cut off. Chad squirmed and struggled, smacking his free hand uselessly against Scott’s hairy arm. As his feet left the floor his eyes went wide and he kicked his legs weakly a few inches from the ground. For a brief moment, Scott had the impulse to tighten his grip, to put Chad down once and for all. 

Instead, he tossed Chad aside with a casual swing of the arm. Chad hit with enough force to crack the drywall and slumped to the ground, stunned or unconscious. Kim was staring up at the two of them, mouth open and eyes wide and sparkling. She was breathing quickly, chest straining against the bandages of her costume. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

It was Troy, poking his head out of a nearby door. He looked down at Chad’s crumpled form and then up at Scott and Kim, eyes wide. Kim broke away from Scott and Chad and ran to Troy. Scott wasn’t surprised. Of course, she’d run away...he was acting like a psycho. He’d just thrown her boyfriend into a fucking wall.

But instead of begging Troy for help, Kim grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the doorway and into the hall. She looked around to make sure no other partygoers had been drawn by the noise and yanked Troy’s suspenders to pull him down to eye-level. 

“Find one of Chad’s shithead friends. Tell them to take the asshole home.” 

“What’s going on? Is Scott in-”

“Chad was an asshole and he drank too much.” Kim’s tone was icy and held no room for argument, “All that matters is that I want him out of here. Shut up and do it.”

Still worried, Troy threw a glance at Scott who did his best to offer a reassuring shrug in the bulky costume. Troy seemed to get the message and nodded. He leaned down and pulled Chad off the ground, hefting him on one shoulder. He looked relieved when Chad groaned and muttered incomprehensible profanities. 

“Come on dude. Time to get out of here.” Troy looked at Kim and Scott over his shoulder, “I’ll make sure he gets gone.” 

“Good.” Kim nodded primly and turned back to Scott. There was an odd scent in the air as she looked at him but the odors of sweat and alcohol from the party made it difficult to pin down. Those scents were becoming overwhelming and starting to make him feel a little bit lightheaded. Kim trotted up to him and grabbed him by the hand, her slender fingers tiny inside his massive, furry claws. 

“It’s probably best if you lay low for a bit, there’s a lot of Chad’s friends around.” She pulled him down the hallway, towards the back of the house. “Follow me.” 

Kim led him through the halls, past more cheesy Halloween decorations, couples necking in the corners and drunken students stumbling to or from one of the bathrooms. She led him to a staircase which had been roped off with a cardboard-and-sharpie sign saying PARTY IS DOWNSTAIRS ONLY! KEEP OUT! -KIM.

Kim unhooked the bungee cords being used as an improvised rope barrier and pulled Scott upstairs. She led him by the hand past dark rooms and closed doors until they came to a door decorated with what looked like stickers for heavy metal bands. Or at least, he assumed that they were...the fonts were so twisted and spiky that he couldn’t actually read any of them. 

Kim opened the door and pulled Scott inside. He could tell immediately that this was her room. Her scents filled every corner of the room, drifting from the blankets, clothes and carpet. It was a heady scent: a mixture of cosmetics, soap, skin and hair mixed with saltier, prickly scents of sweat and stress. He could smell Chad’s scent as well, although more faintly, their odors mixing in a way that set his teeth on edge. 

The room was dim, lit only by vines of Christmas lights strung across the ceiling. He hadn’t expected Kim Jacob’s room to look so ordinary: posters on the wall, clothes jammed into a hamper, a rumbled bed, a large stereo system and a desk covered in textbooks and papers. Admittedly, it looked more like a teenage goth’s room than expected, with posters of brooding men in spikes and leather and more unreadable band names. 

Kim closed the door behind them. 

Scott stood awkwardly by the door as Kim released his hand and left him by the door, uncertain how to respond to this new situation. He was still reeling about what had happened...there was no way he was strong enough to lift Chad off the ground by his neck and throw him across the room. He’d nearly killed the guy. Sure he was an asshole but that didn’t justify it...Scott could still feel his hand around Chad’s neck. And it was his hand, not a glove...he could feel the carpet under his feet, he could run his tongue across his fangs and he could feel the air rushing in and out of the nostrils at the end of his muzzle. This was happening…

The sound of guitar riffs and a growling, demonic wail brought him back to the present. Kim had flicked on a stereo system in one corner of the room, drowning out the club music which was still making the floor shake with some kind of melodic death metal soundtrack. 

Kim turned back to face him and he was suddenly aware that they were alone in her room. Kim was staring at him, a slightly nervous expression on her face. She was still breathing heavily, causing her breasts to strain against the barely-sufficient protection of her mummy bandages. She took a step closer but stopped, like a skittish animal approaching a stranger. 

Scott felt ashamed. Of course, she was nervous. She was alone with someone who’d just knocked the shit out of her boyfriend. He needed to let her know that she was safe. “Sorry, I really shouldn’t hav-” 

“Do you still need it?” Kim cut Scott off, voice raised to be heard over the music. 

“What?”

“The sewing kit.” Kim took another step closer. “To get the costume off?” 

“Oh…” Scott wasn’t sure how to answer that...he didn’t know how or why but at this point he was fairly sure he wasn’t wearing a costume anymore. But he didn’t know how to tell Kim that. He still could barely believe it himself. “I don’t think it’ll do any good. Maybe it’s better to leave it.” 

Kim was just out of arm’s reach now, staring at him with half-hooded eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as though savoring the scent of a flower. Eyes still closed, she stepped closer, reaching out and placing one hand on his chest. He could feel his heart hammering against her palm. She stroked the fur on his chest with her fingertips, sending a tingling sensation surging along his back and settling between his legs. He could feel his tail wagging. 

Kim looked like she wanted to say something but couldn’t. The silence hung between them for several moments before she finally broke it. “It’s real, isn’t it?” 

“I…” Scott was caught off guard and uncertain how best to respond. The only thing he could think of was the truth. “It started out as a costume...but I don’t think it is anymore.” 

“Good.”

Before Scott could ask her what she meant, Kim closed the distance between them and flung her arms around his neck. Stunned, he put up no resistance when she pulled his head down and planted a kiss on his muzzle. It was slightly awkward. Although his lips worked well enough the shape of a wolf’s muzzle was less than ideal for making out. Kim didn’t seem to mind as she pressed her mouth greedily against his. She sucked at his lower lip and then slipped her tongue inside, running it over the tips of his fangs. 

As she kissed him deeply her scent filled his nostrils. Away from the cloying stench of the crowds on the first floor, he could smell her more clearly. He could smell the clean, fruity scent of soap and shampoo. The odor of alcohol on her breath, mixed with traces of fear and a stronger wave of excitement. He could smell…

...Scott could smell her pussy getting wet. 

He pushed her gently back, gasping slightly as he tried to control himself. The scent of her arousal was filling his head and he could feel a primal, hungry urge rising. A part of him was saying that this is exactly how it should go...Chad was a weakling and he had put him in his place...now it was time to claim his mate. Time to replace every lingering trace of Chad’s scent with his own. 

“Kim...I…” Scott shook his head, trying to tame the feral impulses rising in his chest. “We shouldn’t, I mean...look at me…”

Kim met his eyes, her pupils wide and her eyes clouded with lust. Her expression made his stomach tighten...it wasn’t his first time but no girl had ever looked at him like that. He’d never seen anyone want him so badly. 

“Shut up...” She traced a hand down his arm and took his hand...paw...in hers and pressed it against her left breast. The soft pressure against his palm sent another wave of tingling sensation up his arm and down his spine. Without thinking he squeezed gently and felt the firmness of her nipple pressing through the bandages covering her chest. “...now take my clothes off. And. Fuck. Me.”

She wasn’t speaking to him anymore...she was talking directly to the hungry beast in the back of his brain. The beast answered and he felt his fingers slip between her breasts, underneath the bandages. He could distantly hear the tearing of fabric as the gauze gave way. Kim’s breasts shone in the dim light and he traced their curve with his fingers, trailing the tip of his claw softly over her skin. Kim shivered, the scent of her fear and arousal intensifying, and guided his hand lower to the strips of gauze wrapped around her waist. 

As Scott tore away the last shreds of her costume, Kim reached for him. The tip of his red, canine cock was peeking out of its sheath again and there was a sense of tightness and pressure, like an erection in a pair of tight jeans. Kim stroked her fingers through the fur of his waist before finally settling lightly on the hot skin of his bulging sheath. 

“Wow...wow, I…” She caught her breath and licked her lips nervously. She met his eyes as she ran her hand along the length of his sheath, stopping just short of the opening where his cock was peaking out. “I can feel your heartbeat.”

With a barely-controlled growl of desire, Scott lowered his head and nuzzled his face against her breasts. Kim gasped as he licked her nipples, dragging his wide, flat tongue across the firm nubs. She was completely naked now, standing in a small pile of shredded gauze, and he ran one hand down her lower back and along the curve of her ass. He squeezed gently at first, then with greater force as she pressed her face into the ruff of hair around his collarbone and murmured something incomprehensible into his neck. 

As they pressed closer together, Kim’s fingers continued to stroke up and down the sheath of his cock. She reached down to the base and squeezed gently. Scott let out a guttural groan as the pressure on his cock peaked and suddenly released, the entire length suddenly shooting out of the sheath, twitching slightly in front of Kim’s shocked face. 

It was much bigger than normal, as if that word meant anything in this situation, almost ten inches long and glistening in the glow of the Christmas lights. Thick veins throbbed visibly under the red skin and its base was a swollen knot. 

Kim, who had been gazing at his cock in a kind of intoxicated shock, slowly raised her head to meet his eyes again. Her big green-brown eyes were filled with a mixture of apprehension and hunger. He could smell the wetness that was starting to coat her inner thighs. She started to reach for his cock but pulled her hand back in hesitation and looked up at him again.

“What...what would you like me to do?” 

If Scott had heard that question from a girl any night before tonight he probably would have stammered out an apology for nothing. He’d have followed with a lukewarm assurance that whatever she was comfortable with would be wonderful and maybe even several reassurances that they didn’t have to have sex at all if she didn’t want to. 

Tonight was different. 

Tonight Kim was looking up at him with bright, eager eyes, the scent of her desire filling his nostrils and the sound of grinding metal music pounding in his ears. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder, feeling her tremble slightly against his palm. With gentle, but firm, pressure he pushed Kim down on her knees in front of him. 

“Suck it.”

It was the beast talking. The wolf inside him. But it was also what he wanted...what Kim wanted too. Kim reached out and took his cock in both of her hands. He could feel her hot breath against it as she leaned closer and finally pressed her lips against the oddly-shaped tip. He let out a growl of pleasure as she explored him with her mouth, sliding her tongue from the base up to the tip and back again. His cock was slick with precum and the taste of it seemed to make her more eager, probing the veins and curves of his canine member with her lips and tongue to slurp up as much as possible. 

She kept her face turned upwards as she did, keeping her eyes locked to his as she ran her tongue in circles around the curving point of his cock. Finally, she pressed her lips against the tip and pushed gently forward. He could feel the tip of his cock part her soft lips and press against the moist warmth of her tongue. She stroked the fingers of one hand up and down his shaft while the other massaged one of her breasts, pinching her nipple between her fingertips. She was still looking into his eyes, although hers were now hazy and unfocused as though entranced by the scent and taste of him.

Scott reached down and ran one clawed hand through Kim’s long, black hair. She let out a small, happy noise that sent a pleasant vibration through his cock. Her eyes widened with understanding as he settled his fingers at the base of her neck. He could smell a whiff of fear but Kim made no move to pull away or resist, only pressing her tongue against the head of his cock. She let her hand fall from his cock and put it between her legs, stroking her pussy as she waited for Scott. 

In a single motion, Scott thrust his hips while pulling Kim’s head forward. She moaned as his cock pushed her jaws as wide as possible and slammed against the back of her throat. The sensation of her mouth and throat was incredible, a hot, wet pressure against the throbbing heat of his cock. Tears sprung up at the corner of her eyes, ruining the sharp lines of her kohl makeup. She pushed her fingers deeper between her legs, squeezing them into her wet slit. 

Scott closed his hand, gathering a fistful of Kim’s hair in his fist, and pulled his cock back until the tip was just between her lips, bobbing on her tongue. She gasped for air but he barely gave her a chance to catch her breath before he thrust his hips again, pushing his cock even deeper than before. He kept her face pressed forward for several seconds, feeling her tremble against him, before sliding it back out...only to ram it back between her lips once more. 

As Scott fucked her mouth, Kim’s eyes were starting to roll back and her kohl was running down her cheeks in thick, black streaks. With every thrust, she took him further down her throat until somehow her lips were brushing the thick knot at the base. She was struggling to breathe, nearly fainting as he picked up speed, but he could also feel her body shaking as she came, pushing her fingers in and out of her soaking pussy. She groaned and slurped, eagerly devouring his long, red shaft even as she fought to stay conscious. 

He could feel an aching tightness in his balls and Kim moaned as his cock swelled even larger in her throat. With one final thrust, he came, twitching in Kim’s mouth as he sent jets of cum squirting down her throat. Ripples of intense, visceral satisfaction flowed through his body as he pressed himself more tightly against Kim’s lips. After a moment he released Kim’s hair but she just pushed her head further down his cock, determined to swallow as much as she could. She sucked hard, milking more cum from him as she did her best to take the whole thing down her throat. In the background the song on the stereo began to fade out, a hissing wail spiraling into silence accompanied by fading drums. 

Finally, she pulled back, coughing and gasping for air as his cock burst free of her lips with a wet pop. It continued to twitch, squirting hot streaks of cum across Kim’s face and chest. Her eyes were still hazy and distant, drunk on lust, as she wiped the strings of cum up with her hand and stuck her fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean. 

“Oh God...that was…” Kim was gasping, still rubbing her pussy. “That was amazing…fucking incredible.”

Scott reached down, running his clawed fingers through Kim’s hair, “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“Heh, yeah...I got kind of carried away.” Kim planted a soft kiss on his palm, nuzzling against his hand. “We definitely have to do this again sometime.” 

Scott smirked down at her. The next song was starting, with a dark, pounding rhythm backed by skittering guitar riffs. “Oh...we’re not done yet.”

“Wait, what?” Kim’s gaze dropped back to Scott’s waist, where his cock was standing as big and firm as before. It glistened with a mixture of cum and saliva. “Fuck...really? Are you on viagra or something?”

Scott leaned down and grabbed Kim around the waist with both hands, lifting her as easily as a child. With a casual motion, he tossed her onto the bed and pinned her down with one hand on her shoulder. Kim started to speak but her words trailed off into a moan as he lowered his head and swiped his tongue across her shaved pussy. The taste of her wetness made his dick ache with need and Kim shook as he found her clit and flicked it with the tip of his flat tongue. 

Scott rose, looming over Kim as the music continued to pound and grind. She was panting and gazing at his cock with obvious hunger, mixed with apprehension

“Okay, we can do it,” Kim bit her lip and ran her fingers up and down the lips of her pussy, mixing her juices with his saliva, “But be gentle...it looks bigger than before.” 

Scott brought his muzzle down, nuzzling Kim’s neck and licking her ear. He whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the music. “I’ll be gentle...if you can tell me what my name is…”

Scott grinned as Kim’s eyes went wide. 

Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she desperately tried to recall. He waited, one hand holding her down on the bed while the other fondled his cock meaningfully. When she spoke her voice was tiny and uncertain.

“...Steve?”

Scott shook his head, a wicked predator’s grin on his face. Before Kim could react he reached his hand under her and flipped her over onto her stomach. Leaning in, he drew his tongue up her spine, licking all the way from her tailbone to the back of her neck. Kim trembled beneath him, but he could smell that she was just as excited as he was. He whispered into her ear again. 

“Wrong answer.” He pulled her up onto her knees and elbows and positioned himself behind her. As he stroked the head of his cock up and down the lips of her pussy Kim wiggled involuntarily, pushing her ass up in the air. 

“Uh…” Kim’s voice was trembling, “Sam?”

Scott’s response was to grab Kim around the waist and slam his cock deep into her wet, shivering pussy. Kim cried out in shock and ecstasy, her voice louder than the demonic howls blaring from the stereo. Scott pulled his hips back and slammed his cock home again as Kim bunched the blankets in her fists. Scott growled in satisfaction and picked up the pace. 

“Until you say my name...you get fucked like the bitch you are.” 

“Ahh...Ahh!! S-Staaaan?”

It was going to be a long night. 

  
  



End file.
